Gabe x Jo
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Gabe has a dream about Jo and now he's starting to like her as more then a friend. Will the dreams continue? Will he tell Jo what the dream/dream's are about? Read to find out! JoxGabe I adopted this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay guys! I own this story, She let me adopt this story :) **

"Gabe.. I really like you! You're cute and funny and really fun to prank people with." Jo said.

"I like you to, Jo! You are all those things and more. You are the light of my life!" I said.

DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT?

I woke up. I was wide awake the second I did.

"It was just a dream Gabe, Just a dream" I said to myself. Now I'm talking to myself…. Nice.

"Jeez, Gabe you act like you've just seen a ghost.. Anyway come down stairs mom says break fest is ready." Teddy said opening the door.

Once she closed the door behind her I quickly got ready and went down stairs.

"Hey, Gabe." My mom said as I sat down to eat.

"Hey.." I said. I wasn't very hungry so I decided to leave early. Telling my mom as I walked out the door.

"Hi" I heard someone say from behind me as I was walking into the school, I turned around to see Jo.

I jumped sky high.

"Uh.. Hey." I said nervously. Why was I nervous?

"What's up with you? Seen a ghost lately?" She asked looking at me weird.

"Did you know squirrels climb trees? Or that paperclips come in many different colors? AND did you know that blueberries make you smarter?" I babbled, trying to change the subject.

"Gabe… You're nervous. What's going on?" Jo asked looking me in the eye.

Gosh, I never got it through my brain how pretty she was before.

I stared at her until she was waving her hands in my face.

"Stop staring at me, Gabe. It's creeping me out. Can you please tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, Uh. I just had a weird dream last night" I admitted that much. Jo was one of my best friends I told her everything, but this I just can't tell.

"Oh….. What was it about?" She asked curiously.

"It's nothing important. Just about this girl." I said and immediately regretted it.

"What girl?" She looked a little sad.

"I d-don't remember" I lied. Smooth lie, Gabe. I really need to stop talking to myself.

"That's a lie." She could see right through most my lies.

"I.. Uh.. It was-" Thankfully the bell ring signaling classes are starting. Saved by the bell. I thought in my head.

"You will tell me sooner or later." She warned and skipped off to her classes.

God, She was so cool.

The rest of the day I stayed to myself, thinking about the dream. I think I'm actually starting to like Jo. A TINY bit, If someone asks I will deny it.

Jo would occasionally come up to me during the halls or during class. I would avoid or ignore her. I couldn't face her.

At lunch she came up to me looking like she was about to cry.

"Gabe." She said sitting down on the seat in front of me.

"What?" I asked a little bit more mean that I'd meant it.

"Why do you keep Avoiding me?" She asked.

"Because!" I said. Not knowing what to say. I mean what would even be a good excuse? Besides telling the truth.

"Because why? Gabe. You've never done this before."

"It's your own fault!" I blurted out.

"FOR WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! What'd you dream about? Me coming and killing your family or something." She said angrily. The whole cafeteria was looking at us.

"I wish" I said under my breath.

"What?" Crap she had heard.

"That dream would have made life ten times easier." I said.

"Then what was the dream?" She asked now calm.

"Listen, I can't tell you. I'll tell you someday" I lied. I wasn't ever going to even think about that dream again. Let alone tell Jo about it. Okay. I probably wouldn't be able to escape thinking about the dream, but I'm not going to tell anyone about it.

"Okay. Okay. Just stop ignoring me please." She said looking sad again.

"Okay, I promise" I said smiling trying to make her happy.

She smiled.

I acted normal around Jo, but I still couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

I was going crazy.

I needed to tell someone before I exploded, but who?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Gabe! how was school today?" My mom asked when I walked In the kitchen.

"It was okay." I said still thinking about the dream.

"jeez, did the ghost follow you to school?" Teddy said walking in the kitchen.

"Teddy, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, one second." she said grabbing her camera and pointing it at herself and said: "Charlie, Gabe asked to talk to me...last time he asked to talk to me i ended up with jello in my hair and peanut butter on my face. Wish ME luck." Teddy joked an put the camera down.

"Ha. Ha." I fake laughed.

"So whatd you wanna talk about?" She asked sitting down.

"I had this strange dreamm.. And now i cant stop thinking about it." I explained.

"What was the dream about?"

"It was about me and Jo, we were talkingg and saying all this mushy things to each other, and we said we liked each other. Its been haunting me all day!" I said banging my head on the table.

"Aww, thats so cute!" Teddy squealed clapping her hands.

After that I gave her a death glare.

"Oh sorry. Well i think its a sign that you like her."

"NOOO! me? Like Jo? Not possible.." I defended.

"You sure about that? You've been talking about her alot lately even before last night." Teddy said. _Dang she's good._

"Okay okay.I'll admit today at school, I just wanted to hold hher hand and never let it go. And if you ever repeat any of this i will kill you,but yeah. I guess I do like her." I admitted mostly to myself.

"Now does that feel better? Finnally admitting you have feelings for Jo?" Teddy asked.

"What do you mean finally?"I asked.

"Oh come on, almost everyone knows that you and Jo have a thing for each other except for ya know you and Jo."She explained.

After she said that, there was a loud knock on the door, _Great, It might be Ms,Dabney._

"Hi, Jo! Gabe is with Teddy in the kitchen." I heard my mom say.

"What do I sayy?" I whispered.

"Anything, the choice is yours baby brother." Teddy said leaving the room.

"Hi." Jo said sitting down next to me.

"Hey, not that im not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was bore-is that recording?" She asked pointing to the video camera that had a re light on.

I picked it up to see it had been recording the whole time me and teddy had been talking.

"Wheres the freaking delete button!" I said urgently under my breath.

"Let me help." Jo said grabbing the camera.

"No its okay! Uhm I just didnt want Teddy to get mad..." I lied.

"Ooohhh, whats this? A video of what was going on right before i walked in." She said blocking me.

"What was the dream about?" I heard the video playing.

"It was about-" I took the camera from her hands when she was least expecting it and put it in my pocket as quick as possible.

"You'll tell your big sister your dream but not me?" Jo asked looking hurt.

"I can't tell you!" I said hating the look she was giving me. She's given me many harsh angry looks but this one was extremely hurt and sad looking.

"Why...Im your best friend! You can tell me anything!" Jo said frustrated.

"Why do you care so much about who or what I dreamt about?" I asked.

"I don't!" She defeneded with tears in her eyes, ugh did i just make her cry?

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"Beacause! We are best friends and your keeping things from me." She said.

"Fine, Ill tell you. I dreamt about kissing a chicken..." I lied.

After that lie, Jo started laughing loud, She had the cutest laugh ever..

"I know that was a lie but it was funny!" She said with ters going down her face from laughing.

"Gross, I got the mental picture." I said.

Before I could say more, She came up to me quickly and reached into my pocket took the camera and ran upstairs before I even had time to blink.

Of course I ran after her, She started laughing and locked her self in my room.

"JO!" I yelled knocking on the door.

"You won't tell me this is what I have to do!" She said.

"Why do you have too?" I asked.

"I wanna know who this girl is that you dream about." She said leaning on the door.

"Jo.. Please don't watch the video!" I said hopelessly.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay.. As in you wont watch it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I won't watch it... If you win at a game of spitball against me. If you win then I wont ever ask again, if I win you have to show me the video."She said I could almost hear the smirk in her voice, I've never beaten her before.

"Fine."I said.

"Good luck.. You'll need it.. SEE YA!" She said skipping down the stairs with the camera.

"Wha tare you doing with the camera?" I asked.

"Giving it to Teddy." She said not looking back.

Jo's POV

"TEDDY!" I said knocking on her door.

"Yeaaa?" She asked when she opened the door.

"Do not delete the video of Gabe telling you about his dream, kay?" I told her.

"It was recording?" She asked confused.

"Yea it was." I said.

"Did you watch it?" She asked nervously.

"No, Gabe wouldn't let me, but you know you could tell me his dream..." I said forming in idea in my head. Teddy could tell mr then it wouldnt matter if I won or not.

"I can't this is something Gabe needs to tell you.. And believe me its going to be kind of a shock." She said.

"Dang. Well if I win against Gabe tomorrow I get to watch the video so don't delete it." I said smirking.

"Okay,okay.". She finally said.

"Bye." I said walking out smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy's POV

"MOMMMM!" I heard Gabe yell right when I was passing his room.

I opened the door to see him putting a thermometer on a light bulb then putting it in his mouth.

"Mom's next door. What do you need?" I asked pretending to just get there.

"I'm sick, I don't think I can go to school today." He said taking the thermometer out of his mouth and showing it to me.

"one hundred and fourteen degrees…Just tell Jo you like her and stop going through all this trouble." I said.

"NO! Jo, will hold it against me the rest of my life.

"Chill, no she won't." I said trying to calm him down.

He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Do you even know Jo?" He asked still giving me that strange look.

"No... But I'm sure she wont freak out or hold it against you." I said.

"Oh, she will." He said finally looking away.

"Well, your not missing school, just hope that you win. If not then just show her the video. Its not that big of a deal." I said standing up from the chair I forgot I was sitting in.

Gabe's pov

Maybe Teddy was right, I should just tell Jo instead of going through all this trouble.

There was no way I could win against Jo.

I got up, got dressed and went to school like any other day.

"Hi, Gabe.." Jo said coming from behind me.

God she needs to stop doing that.

"H-hey" I stuttered. And I really need to stop doing that.

"Nervous your going to lose?" She asked.

"Yes." I said honestly I really didn't feel like lying.

"Come on.. It couldn't have been that bad! Was it about Kit?" She asked.

"You really want to know?" I asked looking her straight in the eye.

She looked down worried but nodded.

"Yes. It was about Kit and Me saying we liked each other and junk. Oh and we kissed." I said basically telling her my dream but she thinks it was of Kit.

Well me and Jo didn't kiss in my dream but I wish we had.

GABE WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! Shut up!

I can't believe i just thought that.

"Why couldn't you tell me that?" She asked. I couldn't help but notice her eyes were watering. How'd I make her cry this time?

"I don't know." I lied again.

"Okay, I still want to watch the video." She said.

"What! WHY?" I asked suddenly alert.

"Because your lying." She said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Uhhh, n-no I'm not." I lied. Ugh of all times to suck at lying.

"You hesitated. Since my supposed best friend wont tell me then I will watch the video." She said. I could tell she was hoping I would tell her.

"I already told you." I said.

"Then if i watch the video I will hear the same thing you said to me?" She asked.

"Yep." I said with no hesitation. (Thank goose)

"Okay. See you later, Gabey." She said smiling and skipping off to class. What's up with her?

Jo's pov.

I needed to talk Teddy into giving me that tape.

So I cut class and went to Teddy's school.

Teddy's pov

I was at my lockers putting my books away when i heard a young girl voice behind me.

She'd said: "Teddy, I need to talk to you." it was Jo.

"Sure, what's up? And why are you here?" I asked.

"I cut class, and I want to see the tape, of Gabe." She said.

"Did Gabe say you could watch it?" I asked confused.

"Well he told me what he supposedly said in that video but I could tell he was lying." She said getting pushed by some random person.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I asked pulled out my phone and pretended to text while I clicked the 'record video' button.

"Well...can you keep a secret?" Jo asked.

"Yea of course!" I replied. I don't really know what I was going to do with the video but I felt the need to record this.

"I can't believe of all people I'm telling you, well. I really really like Gabe, and I know he doesn't like me back but I want to know who the girl is. You know the girl he dreamt about, also he's been acting crazy, and I just have to know." She said turning beat red.

I'm so glad, I recorded that, I smiled and saw she was staring at me.

"I can't show you the video, Right now. But I promise I'll talk to Gabe.. Not about you liking him but just about getting him to show you the video." I said. Plan was forming in my head.

"Thanks, Teddy." She said smiling slightly.

"No, problem. Now go back to school!" I said.

"Maybe." Jo said walking out laughing..


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! ;D Sorry I been gone too long, I just been too lazy to get up and write /: :))

Teddy's Pov

I had been thinking about Gabe and Jo for a long time, I mean I finally got them to admit they like each other on video! But what can I do with the video? I mean if I show Jo the vide of Gabe, Gabe will never talk to me, and if I show Gabe the video, Bad things will happen. And I mean BAD. I sighed and walked in my house staring at the old pictures of when Gabe was little, I laughed, I mean he always said girls were yucky, and now he's almost 13 and he's already falling in love with a crazy girl who likes to beat people up. _What happen to the days? _Why cant I just show them the video? I groaned and sat down on the chair.

'Hey Teddy." Gabe said entering the house.

"Hey, where's Jake?" I asked.

'Left him at the park, He kept saying I was his brother.' Gabe answered.

I laughed, Typical Gabe.

"Hey, I need to use your phone, Stupid Math teacher wants us to do math promblems." Gabe said holding his hand out.

"Whatever, Just dont be prank calling Spencer." I said handing him the phone and walking off talking to Ivy on the home phone.

-6 hours later- (Hehe, sorry! Had to do that!)

"TEDDY!" Gabe yelled coming down staris.

"What?" I said coming in holding my tooth brush.

"Umm what's with this video?" Gabe asked holding my phone.

'What video? Was it where Spencer wore a binki! your too young to see that video!" I yelled.

"No, the one where you recorded of Jo saying she likes me!" Gabe yelled.

_Oh shit. I'm in trouble. _

**I'm finally back :)) Review! I love reading all your reviews! :)) Sorry its short :( DONT HATE ME.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy! I been a little busy on Twitter, and Facebook! :D Always doing those RPS. Well I was thinking of doing a Taylar Hender, Bradley, and G Hannelius story on here! Should I? :)) Anyway back to the story! :)) **

Teddy's Pov

I stayed there for a while staring at my brother who held the phone waiting for an answer, What could I say? Jo told me not to tell him but he already knows by the message I recorded of her.

"Well Teddy!" Gabe said.

"What am I suppose to say! You should of never went through my videos." I answered.

"I wanted to see, Why does she say she likes me?" Gabe asked.

"I...Dont know." I lied.

"Its a joke! You and Jo were planning this to mess with my feelings for her!" Gabe yelled.

"Gabe, that is not it!" I said.

"Yes it is, It doesn't matter anyway, A girl named Taylar asked me out today." Gabe said.

"What? Did you say yes?" I asked scared.

"I haven't answered yet, it doesn't matter anyway! You and Jo just wanted to pull a prank on me! I cant belive I really thought she could like me!" Gabe yelled.

"Gabe, Jo does like you!" I said.

"Stop lying to me!" Gabe said.

"I'm not lying!" I shouted.

After that, Gabe just stared at me, before walking off to the kitchen slamming the door. I sighed for a second, That was the first fight I ever had with Gabe. _He doesn't believe Jo likes him! He might even go out with that girl Taylar! _That would break Jo's little heart! I gotta stop him and fix this all before trouble happens!

**Bleh :P Review xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy's Pov

I sighed, What if Gabe does pick Taylar! I mean she is rich, beatiful, and does sports, and well Jo is..Ummm, Anyway I cant let this happen! I walked back into the kitchen seeing Gabe eat a sandwhich.

"You cant date Taylar!" I yelled.

"And why not?" Gabe asked.

"You belong with Jo!" I said.

"Whatever." Gabe answered walking out and answering the door.

"Taylar?"

"Hey! Can I come in?" Taylar asked smiling.

"No." I said fast.

"Yes, ingore my sister, its the time of the month." Gabe said pulling Taylar inside.

I gasped, Taylar smiled and walked past me sitting on the couch.

'Be right back, I'll get some punch." Gabe said leaving.

"Why are you here?" I asked.  
>'To see Gabe duh." Taylar answered.<p>

"You cant have Gabe, he belongs with Jo." I said.

Taylar laughed and got up.

"Gabe is mine, not that slut Jo..He will be mine forever!" Taylar yelled holding a lamp.

I backed up, _This chick is crazy! _

"Woah, calm down.." I said holding a marker.

"If I see Jo touch, or even talk to Gabe, She's dead like you will be." Taylar said smirking.

"What ya gonna do? Your an 12 year old kid!" I said.

"I have my ways." Taylar added pulling out a knife.

"You wouldn't kill Jo over Gabe right?" I asked.

"Yes." Taylar answered.

"Your crazy!" I yelled.

Before Taylar could answer, she kept getting closer to me, Every move I make she is one step closer. I gulped and backed up against the wall scared.

_I mean wouldn't you be scared if a 12 year old kid was trying to kill you over your brother? _

"Dont..kill me." I whispered.

But it was too late, After those words Taylar gripped the knife and pulled it straight into my chest. I gasped for a second and saw blackness as I fell to the ground. The only last words I heard were _'Keep Jo away from Gabe' _

**Blehh...I dont know if I did good or not. I was into scaryness! :)) Tell me how I did! I tried making it longer :P #Epicfail **


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy's Pov

"Teddy..Teddy?" I heard a voice say my name over and over again.

I opened my eyes staring back at my mother, Taylar didn't kill me, I just passed out.

"Mom?" I whispered sitting up.

"Woah, baby girl slow." My dad said holding my back.

"What happen?" I asked.

"We came back from the store, and saw you on the floor bleeding to death and passed out." My mom said hugging me tight.

"Taylar did this.." I said.

"Sweetie, calm down." My dad said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I stood up fast and rushed upstaris to Gabe's room and opened it fast just to see Gabe playing his game.

"Where's Taylar?" I asked.

"She left, she only used me to get to Mark." Gabe answered.

"What? since when?" I said sitting on the bed.

"She came into my room with like a Snooki outfit, and just left with Mark." Gabe said.

"Maybe they are just friends?" I said.

After that. Gabe showed me a picture of Mark and Taylar.

'Oh." I said.

"I shouldn't have crushes, they all use me," Gabe said.

"Jo likes you, I know I will get hit for saying this but its worth it." I said wrapping an arm around Gabe.

"What if she's just using me?" Gabe asked.

"She wouldn't do that, I think she would hit anyone who flirted with you." I joked.

After that me and Gabe were laughing and smiling.

"What do I say to Jo? She wants to see the video." Gabe asked.

"Well show her the video, she likes you so she should know you like her back."I answered.

"I dont want to get hit." Gabe said.

"Oh dont worry, by our mother, if she lays a kiss on you, mom would go crazy." I said smiling.

"You think she would kiss me?" Gabe asked.

"Well girls do that." I said smiling.

"I will try tomorrow." Gabe said putting his controller down.

"Good luck." I said walking out smiling.


End file.
